The present invention relates to a cyclone separator. More particularly, it relates to a cyclone separator which includes a rotating collection chamber for collecting the solid particles that exit the bottom of the cyclone separator.
It is well known that many, if not most, particles that escape from a cyclone have been effectively separated from the gas stream, fall to the bottom of the separator, and then are re-entrained in the gas stream.